Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Versus Saiyans
by Kooks
Summary: The Z Warriors meet a new Saiyan. Is it their foe or friend? Find out in this fiction.
1. A New Threat

Dragon Ball Z

_**Dragon Ball Z**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and/ or any of the characters used in this story. This is just a work of pure fiction.

Author's Note: This is my first work so please excuse any errors that may unintentionally creep in, reporting of which will result in its immediate correction. Please review as it will help me know whether or not you liked my story. I am open to criticism.

References:

Timeline: Three years after the death of Majin Buu.

Gohan is in his youth.

Trunks is almost the same age as Gohan. (Imagine Future Trunks)

Goten is still a Kid.

This story is not a forced extension of the series. So please do not relate it with the original. It's a work of pure fiction and the facts might have been changed a little bit for the betterment.

Prologue:

Earth… A bluish green planet in the Milky Way… A planet attacked many a times by evil minds wanting to take control over the whole universe, but always been saved by the mighty Z warriors; Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotsu, Yamcha, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and believe it or not, Yacharobi too.

3 years have passed since the evil Majin Buu's death. The fight with that creature made the Z warriors attain new heights;

Goku went on to discover new boundaries of power in his spiritual form… Yamcha learnt that fighting is not everything; Tien and Chiaotsu became greater friends… Piccolo, the evil part of Kami, became a better person, and Vegeta, once an evil Saiyan Warrior with the dream of ruling the universe, found the love inside his heart for his son, Trunks, and wife, Bulma. They all learnt something or the other with their experiences…

_**Chapter 1: A New Threat**_

"Hey honey! I am going shopping; can you please hang out the clothes for me? Bye!" Bulma said as she went out and banged the door.

Vegeta who was on the sofa, relaxing, looked at Trunks, "Sometimes I don't get it why I married your mother!" he said frowning.

"Coz you love her dad" Trunks replied almost instantly.

Vegeta looked at his son and gave him a smile. He had grown into a fine lad with the facial expressions of her mother and strength like his dad. In school he was the second Bulma and in the battle fields a second Vegeta, only a little less stubborn and arrogant.

"Well, I got school. Will see ya later!" he picked up his bag and got up.

"You know you could just teleport" Vegeta said as he stretched his arms

"I know, but I prefer the car! Bye…" Trunks said and left…

"Huh! Kids! Now where did Bulma kept the basket of clothes? Ah… there it is!"

It was a fine summer day. The sun was shining brightly on the East City. One could hear the faint speech of the new Mayor Hercule in the back ground.

"Hello Mr. Vegeta! Lovely day isn't it?" said Mr. Togby, the nosy neighbour, as Vegeta felt, contrary to his family.

"If it weren't for Bulma you would have been toast to talk to the Saiyan Prince like that…" he thought and pressed a button near the door. A string shot out, hooking itself to the nearest tree…

"A new invention of your wife I see. A lovely lady she is…"

Vegeta looked at him sharply and was about to give him a piece of his mind but suddenly…

"Hh! What... What was that?" He turned around as he sensed a huge power level, much higher than that of himself and also of ... Goku's.

"It can't be... is it...Majin buu! No! He was destroyed. Then what is it?"

Suddenly he sensed the thing coming right towards him…

"Damn it! It's approaching me...All right then, I guess its time..." Vegeta dropped the basket full of clothes and transformed himself into Super Saiyan level 1. Mr. Togby unaware of Vegeta's alien bequest got the shock of his life and ran in his capsule house slamming the door behind him as hard as he could…

Vegeta waited for his opponent to approach, but suddenly…

"Kakarot! What's ... what..."

Goku quickly held his hand and used his instant transmission to teleport him onto Supreme Kai's planet...

"Kakarot! What was that...Did you sense it?"

"Yes, I sensed him… Supreme Kai wanted us to see him for the same".

The Kai's were divided into groups, each having their own planet and their own specialties… Supreme Kai was the eldest of the lot and also the creator of the Z Sword.

He came out of his quarters, "I am glad Goku and Vegeta you could come on such short notice"

"What was that?" enquired Vegeta with a hasty look on his face, he had transformed into his normal form…

"A warrior, like none other…" Supreme Kai replied calmly and continued, "The creature you sensed, his name is Ornichi..."

"Ornichi?" Vegeta and Goku said together and looked at each other. Suddenly, Gohan and Trunks also arrived over there, with Hercule...

"Hey what's the damn big idea Hercule, I was at school!?" Trunks shouted...

"Dad! Vegeta! What's...? What's going on?" Gohan asked bowing quietly to Supreme Kai…

"Gohan be quiet! Listen to Supreme Kai…" Goku said looking at his youth son.

Gohan had grown into a strong fighter with an equally good heart, just like his dad. He was a great son, brother and an even greater boyfriend to his love interest, Videl. 

Supreme Kai looked at them all and with a deep breath and continued, "You won't believe this but …Ornichi is a Saiyan!"

Goku was shocked, "What? A Saiyan? But how can that be…"

"He was not born one, he wished for it..." Supreme Kai said ignoring Goku's shocked look

"I don't understand... how can anyone wish to be a Saiyan?" Trunks asked Gohan. He shook his head.

Vegeta continued, "So what does he want?"

"You!" Supreme Kai said looking at the 4 Saiyans who couldn't understand what he meant

"What... do you mean by us?" Trunks asked

"By you, I mean you!" he replied

Trunks looked at his dad... Vegeta shrugged…

"So, you mean he wants us... For?" Gohan asked with a calm face although he was as confused as everyone there…

"He wished to be a Saiyan from the dragon balls of Namek... He left the planet thinking he's the strongest, which he was, till Goku managed to transform himself into Super Saiyan three..."

"Hah! Kakarot! Always the trouble maker" Vegeta interfered... Goku passed him a cold look...

Supreme Kai ignored him and continued, "Ornichi could only reach Super Saiyan 2... In order to complete the third stage of transformation, he needs power from all four of you…"

"So, why did his power seem so strong?" asked Vegeta...

Supreme Kai's usually calm face suddenly turned stern, "That's the main thing Prince..." Vegeta on hearing his old title gave a slick smile...

"Ornichi needed you all when he was in his Galaxy, the Armanebla, which continuously absorbs energy…"

Gohan suddenly felt the chill in his spine, "So you mean..."

Supreme Kai looked at him and nodded, "Yes Gohan, Ornichi while in his Galaxy is a mere SS2, but here, in ours... He may even surpass the SS4..."

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan, all looked at each other...

Supreme Kai continued, "He realized this when he entered our solar system. Now, he wants to dominate the universe…"

"Another plan of universal domination is it not?" Trunks interfered, "Don't they ever give up? He can't be stronger than Brolly… We will defeat him just like that… After all we haven't been sitting on our behinds for the past three years, right guys?" He said with a rather disgusted look.

"I appreciate your feelings Trunks, but if it were that easy, I wouldn't have bothered calling you all here in the first place. His power is something you haven't experienced before and he might fulfill his plans, if we don't defeat him soon…"

Gohan looked at Trunks and said "But how?"

Goku added "We don't even know anything about him!"

Supreme Kai looked at them and said, "Then I suppose its time that you learn about Ornichi…"


	2. The Ornichi Chronicles

Chapter 2: The Ornichi Chronicles

_**Chapter 2: The Ornichi Chronicles**_

"Today, I am honored to tell you all that my best student has been chosen to enter the Garogma Tournament... Please put your hands together for… Ornichi!" announced the old master Hyusi...

Garogma, a small planet in the vast galaxy of Armanebla, is inhibited by many races, one of which is the 'Joyan' race, a race of people who want to be the best…And the other 'Harans', the people who are the best…

The Garogma tournament is held every hundred years to decide which race will rule the planet for another century. The winner race enjoys all the privileges and the losers, are made slaves...

"Ornichi, we now depend on you my child, to show us the path to glory, to show us the light, to bring the Joyan race once again to the highest pedestal…"

Every Joyan, who was there to witness the crowning of their new champion for the tournament, cheered in agreement. "Master Hyusi, I am honored... And I will make sure that the Harans will fall… And we, we will Prosper…"

Soon the tournaments began, Ornichi fought bravely. He unmatched every other opponent, his strength knew no limits. It had been a long time since Garogma had witnessed such awesome display of power, that too from the Joyan Race.

"Do you think Damon can beat this Joyan?" Asked Marnier, the ruler of the Harans, "I am afraid not master, that Joyan is 10 times as stronger" answered his assistant. "Hmm…. Then what should we do?"

"I suppose that it's time… He should be brought out…"

"Then do it…" said Marnier silently…

"Ladies and Gentleman… We have reached the Final stage of the Garogma Tournament... And for the first time, in the last three hundred years, A Joyan has entered the finals, Ornichi!" came the announcement hearing which the whole Joyan stand started roaring "Ornichi… Ornichi… Ornichi……."

The speaker again blared, "And from the Harans the winners of the past two tournaments it will be….." the voice felt silent, then it said again, " Well this is interesting…The Harans have decide to use their Wild Change Card, giving up fifty years of rule, and have changed their champion. It will now be… Jarum, a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta!"

The whole stadium felt still… Ornichi entered confident enough, but little did he know about the power of a Saiyan… Jarum made a pulp out of him in no time, the Saiyan power was too over whelming… Ornichi couldn't hang on, he was defeated…

**XXX**

"Huh! Where am I? What… What's this?" Ornichi woke up, on a planet different then he was used too, there was light and pleasant wind all around… Suddenly a Green old man with two antennas sticking out of his fore head came in, "Lie down son, you are still very weak" he said. Ornichi couldn't understand anything…

The old man continued "We found you in a spaceship… You were unconscious for the past seven days"

"Seven Days!!" Said Ornichi, not believing his ears… "But I was… Where… Was … Who am … I?"

"Here this may help you, I couldn't open it… It reads your fore head print" said the calm green man and left Ornichi alone.

Ornichi looked at the strange machine the old man gave him and saw a sign on it which he thought he recognized but couldn't remember from where… Hesitantly he put his head on top of it. At first he felt nothing, but then suddenly, two wires sprung out and entered in his brain through his ears causing a lot of pain for a second and then an old voice said –

"Your name is Ornichi. You are a Joyan, who lived on planet Garogma. There was a tournament in which you were defeated by a Saiyan… Your job is to become the strongest fighter in this universe and for that you will have to destroy the Saiyans, every single one of them. But first, the planet on which you are at present has something special by the name of Dragon Balls, there are seven… Find them all and you will get three wishes… Your first one will be that the Garogma be brought back to life with the Joyans as the ruling race… The second that the Harans should be our slaves forever… and the third… You to be a Saiyan… The device you have will give you all the information you need about Saiyans, their Planet Vegeta, their special fighting techniques and once you have it, destroy it all to become the best fighter of the Universe!"

**XXX**

"So… you mean he destroyed Planet Vegeta?" Goku asked with a serious look on his face. Supreme Kai looked at him and replied, "Yes! He was the one to kill every Saiyan on Vegeta… You, Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta were lucky to have escaped…It was a battle like none other…."

Vegeta, now frustrated, said "But according to the legend the Protector of Vegeta attracted a storm of…."

He was cut in between, "That was a lie, told to everyone, and you, by Frieza! He used his technology and over rode the command in Ornichi's brain given by his master so that he couldn't interfere in Frieza's matters… He sent Ornichi, in hibernation, in a black hole… But somehow his ship managed to get back to his Galaxy Armanebla. He has learnt of his past, his memories have returned, he remembers everything…And now he wants to kill you all…!"

"How do you know all this?" Asked Goten, who had arrived in the midst with Hercule…

Supreme Kai looked at him and gave him a smile. He then replied, "Because I am a Joyan myself!"

All the four Saiyans looked at him...

"You, a Joyan? But..." Gohan was now more surprised than ever…

"Yes, I am a Joyan... And I am afraid it was my knowledge that made him aware of all the strength and powers on Earth"

"What? You... How?" asked Trunks... Supreme Kai looked at him and continued, "A Joyan mind can be read by another Joyan, if it's not protected... I left mine vulnerable when I was trying to resurrect the Z Sword"

"So... Can't you stop him? I mean you are his like grand dad or something..." Goten asked…

"No, little Saiyan... I can't, he is possessed by greed and revenge, much like Vegeta... But Vegeta always had purity in his heart... He has none..."

"Then... I guess the only way to stop him will be to fight him..." said Goku, his arms crossed... Goten looked at his dad and acquired the same posture... Trunks and Gohan Nodded...

Vegeta looked at Supreme Kai "Any weaknesses?", "None that I know of..." the reply came...

Vegeta Yelled, "All right Saiyans... We have a task in our hands... Let's get ready for the fight of our lives!"

Supreme Kai wished them all luck as they teleported back to their home planet, Earth.


	3. The Change of Hearts

Chapter 3 : The Change of Hearts

_**Chapter 3 : The Change of Hearts**_

'Next destination, Planet Earth; Estimated time left – Thirteen Minutes… Hyper Cryo Sleep mode turning off…'

"Huh! Is it time already?" Ornichi woke up with a start, "Well then …" He stretched his arms and shut off the Auto – Drive, the ship gave a sharp jerk, "Easy now baby… Easy…"

**XXX**

"Hey Gohan, you and Trunks go and call the rest of the team to Kami's lookout. We will meet you there!" yelled Goku in air still holding Goten in his arms, which he was really disliking. "Let go dad! I can fly!" he kept on saying much to his dismay.

"No! I will go with Gohan. You take Trunks and Goten with you… He can be anywhere" Vegeta said, and pointed Trunks to come up and go with Goku. Vegeta now had trust in Goku, but still he considered him his arch nemesis. Call it a Saiyan thing, but it's just like that!

Gohan and Vegeta sped off…

"Gee! Your dad is really turning into a good guy!" Goku said to Trunks.

"Well… that's my dad!" he replied

"Kid, you got any idea where the rest of them are?" Vegeta asked, not looking back, "I don't know! I suppose Krillin will be at the Kame house gardening with Master Roshi and Jenna, and Mr. Piccolo might be in the woods training with the rest of them…"

"All right then, you go and get those two jokers and I will go get the Green Man!" saying Vegeta speed off not listening to Gohan's protest against him calling his Friends 'Jokers'.

"Typical Vegeta! How the hell did he become one of us?" Thinking Gohan also speed off towards the ocean, in the midst of which was a small island sporting only one house, 'The Kame House'.

"Hey guys! Anyone there? Hello!" Gohan shouted at the main door. He knocked on it but got no reply. Being the well mannered guy he was he thought, not of barging in, but first peeping through the window! He tiptoed right towards it and raised it a little, still no sight of anyone…

"Hey! You were looking for someone?"

"Ahhh! Jenna? What's the big idea? I nearly had a heart attack!"

Jenna or android 18 is the wife of Krillin. He fell in love with her almost instantly when he laid his eyes upon this beauty, but Jenna felt it when Krillin refused to destroy her. After the defeat of cell, they soon got married.

"Sorry… So what's up kid, how's school?"

"No time for that, where's Krillin? Earth's under threat once again, we need to go to Kami's… Dad is headed over there with Goten… Vegeta has gone to get Mr. Piccolo and the others" Gohan said it all in one breath…

"They will never learn know will they? Hey Krillin! Come on let's go…" Jenna yelled

"Vegeta should have reached there by now, lets waste no more time… Come on!" Gohan said, and along with Jenna sped off in the sky towards Kami's Tower… "Hey wait for me, you guys!" Krillin trailed behind…

"You wanna fill us up while we reach there?" Jenna used her mind to convey the message to Gohan, "Yeah sure!" He replied in the same way…

**XXX**

"What the hell took you so long?" Vegeta said to the trio, who just reached Kami's Tower, "We had been waiting for ages now!" Goten pressed his hands on his mouth and gave a muffled laugh. He always found Vegeta's remarks highly amusing, Goku looked at him, and though he said nothing Goten understood from his dad's eyes, that he had to be serious about this…

Kami turned to Goku and continued the ongoing conversation… "Goku, I have sent Mr. Popo and Yacharobi to recollect the entire Dragon balls… But I am not sure whether the Dragon will be able to fulfill our wish…"

"I understand Kami, but we need to take the chance. This is the only way to ensure the safety of every person living on Earth…" He turned towards Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotsu, Krillin, Jenna and Piccolo…

"Listen you all, this might seem a little hasty but I think it's for the best that you also leave Earth as soon as possible…" Goku couldn't complete his sentence; he was cut in between… "What? You want us all to leave, when you need us the most?" Krillin said with an angered look in his eyes…

"Kakarot's right! This menace we are talking about is a Level 5 Super Saiyan… And, no disrespect meant, you all can't even manage to beat a normal Saiyan…"

"But somehow they managed to defeat you, Prince Vegeta" Said Jenna mockingly in her husband's defense, Vegeta gave her a cold look; she passed the same back…

"Listen! We all may not be Saiyan's but we sure do know how to fight. Even if we can't defeat him, we can borrow a little time, so that you can find how to defeat him, and, no disrespect taken…" Piccolo said looking at Vegeta…

"Piccolo's right Goku… We may not be strong like a Saiyan, but we sure have the Spirit…" Yamcha said

Goku was about to say something, but Vegeta interfered, "You fools! Why don't you understand…? You can't hold him down even for a second; you all will only be in our way, Nothing Else!"

"Vegeta, please, we are not here to…"

"Shut up Kakarot! You know it as well as I do, if they go in there with us they will be killed. How can you not care for them?"

Everyone there was shocked, hearing Vegeta, the most ruthless, arrogant and aggressive Z fighter, talking about care, of all the things!

Trunks mouth fell open, on hearing his dad saying such things. He now wished that his mom were here to witness it, because she would never believe it until she saw it herself…And for that matter, no one would!

"Ve…Vegeta… I never thought, you… cared for us all!" Said a shocked Krillin…

"Huh! Showoff!" whispered Jenna under her breath…

"I don't all right! Just do what you all want to, but if you are in my way, you are dead…Understand that!" Vegeta said trying to show anger in his eyes, but everyone there could now see, a changed Vegeta...


	4. A Wish Like None Other

Chapter 4: A wish like none other

_**Chapter 4: A wish like none other**_

"Okay then if that's what you all want, we don't have much time…" Goku said with a hurried look on his face, he had sensed Ornichi's ship in the atmosphere; Vegeta did so too, "… Trunks, Gohan and Goten, I want you three to go into the hyperbolic chamber and train hard. I and the others will try to stop him till you three get back"

"But dad, we can't leave you in the battlefield alone, you need us"

"I know and that's why I am asking you to go in there"

"But why don't you and Vegeta go in? You both are already on a higher level, you might just…."

Goku cut in between, "There's no time for that… You need three hours to reach SS3 and we will give you just that, train hard, the future of Earth might just be on your shoulders now!"

"Okay, if that's what you really want…" Saying, Gohan along with Trunks and Goten ran towards the time chamber.

**XXX**

Suddenly the clouds grew darker. Lighting struck the Tower of Kami…

"Congratulations! You have collected all the seven Dragon Balls… You may ask for three wishes to be fulfilled…" The Eternal Dragon said looking at Kami, and all the Z Warriors...

The Earth Dragon Balls, created by Kami, earlier had only the power of granting one wish to the collector of all the Seven Dragon Balls… But after the elder Namek, Guru's touch, the Dragon balls got the power of fulfilling three wishes, just like the Namekian one's…

"Oh! Mighty Dragon… For our first wish; We want you to make us another home in a Galaxy far away from here, and no one should be able to reach it unless he has a pure heart … For our Second wish; We want you to transport every person on Planet Earth to that Planet, without them knowing about it, except for the Z Warriors and myself…"

"Kami!" Mr. Popo exclaimed but was hushed by his old friend, he had understood his intentions. Kami then turned to Goku, "What should be the third wish?"

"Immortality for all of us…" Vegeta replied instantly

"No Vegeta that would be a stupid wish…" Goku said looking at his now angered face, "What's the use of immortality if our power's give up? We will be in a far worse condition then we already are!"

Vegeta thought for a while and understood what Goku meant, he stepped back to let him think…

"Ask the dragon to destroy the Dragon Balls…" Goku said tensely… Everyone looked at him in utter amazement.

"I think Goku's lost it!" Jenna whispered to Krillin and Yamcha, they gave her an indifferent look. Kami at first was hesitant, but then he understood; if somehow Ornichi found out that Dragon balls existed on planet Earth also… It was no telling what he would do; it was in its own best interest that the Dragon Balls be destroyed!

"Our third wish, O' Dragon is that…" He was hesitating, Goku put his hand on Kami's shoulder, he continued, "That the Dragon Balls self destruct…" Kami said and hung his head down, as if to pay respect to the Dragon…

"Wishes Granted…" Saying so, the Dragon flew up and disappeared in thin air, never to return, as the Dragon Balls had now turned into ashes!

Suddenly Mr. Popo and Yacharobi vanished in thin air…

"Its all done, every one has gone… The earth belongs to us now…" Kami said giving a serious expression…

"All right then! Every one of you here, you had your chance! Now there's no turning back, give it all you have. Do not hold back, you hesitate, you die… And remember a Saiyan will use every tactic in the book to achieve what he wants, as all of you have experienced before hand… So, do not believe anything he says or does… There's only one motive and that is to destroy Ornichi…" Vegeta Yelled and blasted off from Kami's lookout, followed by the eight other mighty warriors.


	5. The Onset

Chapter 5: The Onset

_**Chapter 5: The Onset**_

'Destination Earth reached, prepare for landing in 10…9…8…'

**XXX**

"Hey, Kakarot! You got any plans?" Vegeta yelled while looking back to see all the Z warriors flying behind him, ready to give it all. Suddenly Goku stopped, "He is here! My god what great amount of power this guy has!" Hearing the strongest Saiyan talk like this, everyone there, including Vegeta, felt the chill down their spines. "Okay guys, listen, we need to hold him off till the kids get back… It's our only chance!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the team sped off towards their biggest challenge yet…

**XXX**_**.**_

"Ah! Fresh air, feels so good" Ornichi stepped out of his ship, it had been three long years since he had felt anything else except the rubbery cushion of his space pod.

"It feels like a beautiful planet, what a pity I am going to destroy it!" He broke off in a huge laughter, but suddenly turned stern as he sensed huge powers coming his way.

"That's a lot of power, I suppose its time I used my new toy!" He pressed on the buckle of his belt, it popped open. He took the device and wore it on his left ear, "Ah! Now let's see, what this baby has in store for me…Hmmm…"

It was a Scouter, a device which tells the approximate power, distance and fatigue level of the opponent, it was worn by the Saiyans but the last of the pieces were destroyed, on Namek, this one was thrown by Frieza in Ornichi's space ship, as a farewell gift.

"What? How can this be? Only two Saiyans! But according to my data there should have been more! Well never mind, here they come…"

The Z warriors came down form the sky, all looking forward for a fight, which none expected to be an easy one…

"So you are Ornichi, the wished Saiyan?" Goku asked looking at a figure not taller than him, having skin tone similar to Supreme Kai except for his hair, which were Crimson Red, the type when a Saiyan reaches the Level 4 of their transformation!

Goku looked him, eye in eye, not intimidated by his huge power, which all of them there sensed… 

"I see, you have already heard about me! Well, makes my job much… Huh! You? Are you King Vegeta's son?" Ornichi said looking at Vegeta, a little shocked…

"Yes I am!" He replied proudly…

"Oh!" Ornichi gave a loud laugh and continued, "I didn't knew that old faggot had a son otherwise I would have killed you too like the way I killed your father, by my own…very… hands…" and he again broke off into a laugh, only to be attacked by a now angered Vegeta…

He teleported behind Ornichi and kicked him in his kidneys, held his neck, and swung him in the sky. Bringing together his palms at an angle of 180 degrees, he stretched his hands and shouted, "Ga…Lik…Gun…Fire…" the red energy wave built up and went straight towards Ornichi, who dodged it. Vegeta again rushed towards him in a failed attempt to kick his guts, Ornichi caught his kick and swung him in the air. He went flying towards a huge rock, and hit it, head first!

"He is just like his father, hot headed, arrogant, proud… and weak" Ornichi said looking at the broken pieces of the rock falling down, he now had a grin on his face, might have been an inner satisfaction to have destroyed both the King and the Prince of the mightiest warrior race all by himself…

"Weak!" Yamcha gave a gasp…

"Why do you want to destroy our home? We mean you no harm..." Goku said, looking straight in his eyes; trying to figure out what Ornichi was trying to hide very desperately…

"No harm! You mean me no harm!" He broke into a sadistic laugh, and continued, "One of you, just one… He destroyed our hopes to rule the planet and you tell me you mean me no harm?"

Goku had heard nothing, he was trying to probe deeper into Ornichi's thoughts, there was something he didn't want anyone to know, something which seemed to be, his weakness...

"You are the last Saiyan remaining, and I will kill you too, along with all your puny friends over here…Heeeyahhh..." Ornichi leapt high in air, and came straight towards Goku, who was not responsive to what or where Ornichi was, he had his whole focus over Ornichi's mind, he just needed a little more time… he was very close…


	6. Realizations

Chapter 6: Realizations

_**Chapter 6: Realizations**_

Goku dodged the attack in the nick of time, "Damn it!" He thought, as he was unsuccessful in knowing what Ornichi was hiding…

"You are fast! I like it!" Ornichi asserted and rushed towards Goku, both of them started exchanging, blows after blows, kicks after kicks. All the Z warriors had their eyes set on the two Saiyans...

**XXX**

"Prince, Prince... Its time to get… Aaahhhh!"

The slave went flying across the big room as a light red energy wave hit him straight on his chest…

"Hmmm…. You still need a lot of training Prince"

"And will you give it to me, Asban?"

"I don't suppose so… I have many responsibilities as the protector of Ve…"

"Huh, how hard can it be? Just looking over to see who is coming in and going out… You need to learn better excuses!"

Asban looked at the young prince; he was just like his father, King Vegeta, when he was a kid, hot headed and full of pride. Being the Protector of the planet Vegeta for over seven decades now, he had seen the Saiyan Royal family trading in planets with numerous races, but this ongoing trade of King Vegeta with a new race, just didn't seem right…

"Get ready soon prince, the King wants to meet you outside in the Gardens…" Asban said and left a young Vegeta alone in his room…

**XXX**

"You called me father?"

"Ah! I was waiting for a long time now…Today you will be accompanying two Warriors in their space journey to see how we Saiyans work"

"Are you serious?" Vegeta asked with a bright sparkle in his eyes

"You know I never joke. Now get along, I have an important meeting to take care of…"

"Is it with that guy now what was his name…?"

"Frieza… Yes. He is coming over to speak about an important matter, although I don't know what…" 

"You know Asban does not like that guy, he says he's untrustworthy…" 

"That's why I am the King and he just a mere worker of mine… Now get going else you will miss the launch off!"

Vegeta gave his father a smile and ran towards the Space Centre…

"I don't trust him too prince…" the King thought as he went in his Royal Chamber

**XXX**

"Hey Prince, I hope you are enjoying!" Shouted a Clan Warrior, named Raditz, at the top of his voice…

"I am this is fu…" Vegeta jumped up dodging an attack from a fighter of the planet whom the Saiyan Warriors were attacking… He landed behind him and shouted, "Gaaa…l…ik…Fire…" A red beam, although of less power, but powerful enough to kill a mediocre fighter, shot out of his hands and hit the person he was holding right in his face, it was Vegeta's first kill…

'Attention… Calling all Warriors Vegeta has been attacked… Attention… Calling all warriors Vegeta has been attacked, retreat as soon as possible…' A warning signal ran out from the Saiyan pods…

"What?" Vegeta shrieked ran hurriedly towards his pod, the other two Saiyans followed him…

**XXX**

'Reaching Planet Vegeta in 5…4…3…2…'

Nearly everything on the planet was destroyed. The green gardens, which were once a sight to behold, were now a blazing inferno… The Royal Palace, a marvelous piece of engineering, was in pure shreds. Hundreds of bodies of dead Saiyan Warriors lay around as far as the eyes could see… It seemed nothing was alive on the planet to tell what happened…

Vegeta leapt out of his space pod and ran towards the Royal chambers; he wanted to know who was responsible for this… No one had seen him this angry before, and for that matter no one could see him now except for Raditz and Nappa, who followed him…

"What happened here?" Vegeta asked, as he entered the throne room, to a man sitting in a hover car. He had a sinister like look on his face, didn't take the little prince long to realize this was their newest customer, Frieza…

"Ah! Prince… I am so sorry to tell you, your dad is no more…" Frieza said looking at him

"No!" Vegeta couldn't believe his ears… "Who did this, tell me who?" He screamed at the top of his voice… His eyes had become red, sweat dripping from his fore head as he moved to see his father, the King, who lay on his throne, dead as a stone…

"You should not worry about him..."

"Who was it Frieza? Tell me, who did this?" Vegeta asked again, but now a little calm... He held the head of his father in his hands, and looked at his face, which still shone with pride… A drop of water felt on it… The only drop which Vegeta shed in his entire life…

"Asban, the protector of your planet…"

"What?" Vegeta looked at him in disbelief, "Asban…He… He was my best friend... I will kill him, where is he?" Vegeta's tone again rose, but this time it felt more sad than angry…

"He's already dead, killed himself while he attracted the meteor cloud towards the planet! When we reached here, everything was dead…"

**XXX**

"The prince has agreed… He took the bait… Now we don't have anything to worry about" Frieza said with a cunning smile on his face to his best henchmen, by the name of Captain Ginyu…

"But why don't you kill him sire? Wouldn't he be a threat when he grows up?" 

"I suppose so… But till then I would have also grown stronger" Frieza broke into laughter along with Ginyu…

"Sire, I must ask, how did you manage to control that… Joyan?"

"It was a most difficult task Ginyu… I had to make him believe I was on his side, but now with every Saiyan gone, it's not long before I rule the whole Univer…"

Frieza was interrupted, "Sire! The chip you wanted has been implanted, the Joyan now feels nothing, and he has gone into complete Hibernation…"

"Good… But one more thing, you should have not interrupted me…"

A white beam later shred of clothes were falling from the air… Frieza followed by the Captain reached to see how the Joyan looked when he was not killing every Saiyan he laid his eyes upon!

"Hmmm… Ginyu prepare for his launch-off, we will send him so far off he won't be a trouble for us, ever!"

Frieza stepped near Ornichi' spaceship, he removed the Scouter he was wearing and threw it in … "That's for being a nice worker!" He looked at the Joyan and again broke into a huge laughter…

**XXX**

Vegeta suddenly opened his eyes. His anger knew no bounds. He stood and looked back at the person who was responsible for what happened to his beloved home, "You are dead!" Vegeta shouted, transforming into SS2 as he rushed towards Ornichi…

Goku, also transformed into Super Saiyan 2, was now having trouble keeping up with Ornichi's pace… The other Z Warriors had been looking at the fight, wanting to barge in but being stopped by Goku…

"Ornichi, you are mine!" Vegeta shouted and came straight towards him, holding his hands he swung Ornichi high in the air… He rushed towards him and gave a big punch on his face, breaking his Scouter into two… The two Saiyans then went into hyper mode…

Goku suddenly got a hint… He had supposedly found the weakness of the most powerful Saiyan in the universe!


	7. The Secret

Chapter 7: The secret

_**Chapter 7: The secret**_

Author's Note: Telepathic conversations are _italicized_.

Ornichi and Vegeta were exchanging blows after blows; it seemed Vegeta had gained the upper hand… He was constantly kicking Ornichi in his ribs, who in turn found it difficult to block them…

"You are going to pay for what you did to my home you wannabe!" Vegeta yelled and started punching his kidneys…

It seemed like the spirits of all the Saiyans had entered in Vegeta's body and were providing him the power to kill the creature that destroyed their home… Vegeta kicked Ornichi in his groin and as he bent punched his face once again… He again started kicking in his ribs, suddenly in a rage of moment Ornichi held Vegeta's kick and spun him around, throwing him in the air long enough to transform himself into Super Saiyan 2. Though Vegeta was also on the same level, the differences in the power of the two were obvious.

"Come on now Prince; let's see what you got…" Ornichi rushed straight aiming for the Saiyan Prince's guts…

"_Vegeta, dodge out, Now!_" Goku shouted, not verbally but telepathically. Vegeta, though unwillingly, did the same…

Goku directed him towards the sky, "What's going on Kakarot? Why did you…"

"Trust me, I think I found his secret, reverse your transformation and keep your energy as low as possible …"

"What secr…" Goku didn't hear the rest of Vegeta's sentence he looked at Piccolo and contacted him via his mind, "_Increase your energy and match it with my level one transformation when I give you the word…_"

The Green Super Namek, who was once the arch nemesis of, now had his full trust in Goku. He had known the peace loving Saiyan Warrior long enough to sense he was up to something. He nodded in agreement.

"I hope it works…All right, ready or not here I come" Goku shouted and flew straight towards Ornichi, who was entirely prepared for him… Goku was flying at an amazing speed and as he nearly reached his foe he suddenly teleported missing a fatal blow and shouted, "Now!" …

"Come on you measly Saiyan, What happened? Are you afraid you are going to loose…" Ornichi said looking prepared for an extreme fight…

But everyone there was in a state of amazement, including Vegeta… They all looked at the most powerful Saiyan in existence that had just made the blunder of calling Piccolo, a Saiyan!


	8. Emotions

Chapter 8: Emotions

_**Chapter 8: Emotions **_

"_What was… _" Piccolo was cut in between by Goku, "_He is blind, he can't see us!_" The conversation was telepathic…

"_What! How… how can that be possible? He was matching your every single move?_" Krillin asked with a confused look, the kind which he always has when he comes to know about a person or thing having a higher power level than that of his best friend.

"_How do you know that?_" Jenna asked with a much sober look

"_I probed into his mind; he was trying to hide that truth desperately_" Goku now had a smile on his face, he continued, "_He recognizes us with our Ki levels, the one which can't be hidden, but he doesn't know our capability to increase or decrease them by will_"

"_Then what are we waiting for? Let's beat the hell out of him _" Yamcha said with an energized look…

"_It's not that easy Yamcha_" Goku replied looking at him, "_He is blind, but you saw his strength and stamina…_"

"_If he can't see why was he wearing a Scouter?_" Tien asked looking at Goku to which he had no answer…

"_That wasn't a Scouter, three eyed boy! That machine gave him our statistics and location by Audio. If I am right he is virtually disabled now…_" Vegeta replied with a slick smile on his face, perhaps the satisfaction of hurting a much powerful being before Goku could do so…

"_And how do you know that wise guy?_" Jenna asked him, annoyed by his wise-remarks on others…

"_I know that because I am the Saiyan Prince you stupid Andr…_" Vegeta was cut in by Goku, "_We are on the same side, remember!_" He said firmly…

Krillin gave Vegeta a cold look, which he ignored.

"Come on what are you waiting for?" Ornichi again shouted looking towards Piccolo, "Lets see what you got you little dog!"

Piccolo had had enough; he rushed towards Ornichi, who was standing still, just as Vegeta had predicted…

"You wanna fight big boy, I will bring it to you… Heyaah!"

Piccolo shouted and started punching Ornichi who blocked his every move perfectly…

"You are weaker than I thought, Saiyan!" Ornichi shouted still blocking Piccolo's high impact moves, and then suddenly he caught Piccolo's hands, both of them, and jumped up, somersaulting behind him, he gave him a gigantic kick in his Kidneys, still holding his hands swung him above his head and kicked in his ribs…

"Come on! You have to be stronger than that you stupid gutter ba…" Piccolo suddenly used his eye lasers and hit it directly in his opponent's .Ornichi let go of Piccolo's hands and held his over his own eyes. It seemed the two small round structures were the most sensitive part of his body…

"That's enough, my turn now!" Yamcha yelled and before Goku could try to stop him, he rushed straight towards Ornichi and gave him a powerful kick in his chest, unfortunately it was not fast enough… Ornichi held his kick and punched him straight in his knees. The scream of Agony was devastating…

He held Yamcha's neck and started hitting his face, once, twice, thrice, the fourth time it was blocked by Tien, who just couldn't stand anymore… He held Ornichi's hand and gave him a kick in his groins. Ornichi threw Yamcha and started matching his supreme power with Tien. Krillin and Chiaotsu joined them… All four were now having a huge blast off with fists and kicks flying everywhere…

Goku rushed towards Yamcha, who had only a little energy left in him… "Why? I told you not to do anything! Why didn't you listen to me?" Goku asked in a state of sentiment, the one's he hadn't felt for the past many years, his eyes damp in tears.

"Hey, I… I just wanted to thank you for everything you ever did for me…And Jen… I will sure… Ahhh... surely miss your pancakes…" Jenna held her hands over her mouth. Though an Android, she now knew and felt human emotions well. Yamcha's breath was fading by the words, "Ve…geta… keep… Bulma as happy as you can… She's a love...ly girl…" This was the first time Vegeta didn't felt angry while hearing another man talk about his wife, "Go…ku… I will…see you… soon…" Those were Yamcha's final words… Jenna was now in tears, and though Vegeta didn't show it, it was more than obvious that he was feeling miserable from within…

"Goku, he has to be stopped, how much more time till the kids get back?" Piccolo asked holding his ribs, which were partly broken. He couldn't summon up enough power to get up from the ground, let alone getting involved in the fight again. This was the first time Piccolo, one of the most powerful defender of the blue planet, ever backed out from a battle…

"Only two hours more…" Goku replied unknowingly. He was still holding Yamcha's head and looking at his face. He remembered the countless times they had embarked upon an adventure together, how they messed with Chi-Chi and Bulma when they were kids. The mischief's, the pranks, the fights…

"You are right Piccolo… He has to be stopped…"


	9. Levels Surpassed

Chapter 9: Levels surpassed

_**Chapter 9: Levels surpassed**_

"Come on! Is that all you got!" Ornichi shouted while overpowering the three Z Warriors... "'Tien… He's too strong…'" Krillin said trying hard to hit Ornichi in every way possible but to no avail. "'Any new tricks you have in store?'" Tien asked also trying to hurt the much stronger foe… "'My Destructo Disc… I have learnt to teleport and control it, but its speed is not enough, he will avoid it long befo…Damn!'" Krillin dodged a mighty kick which might have been enough to send him to the next dimension, once again…

"_I can make it faster Krillin… Let's do it!_" Chiaotsu said and moved out of the battle area…

"_Tien, can you hold him for seven seconds? I need that much time to create the disc…_"

"_You got it buddy…_" Tien replied as Krillin also moved out of the area…

"Looks like you guys are not as dumb as I thought!" Ornichi yelled laughing while attacking Tien, for whom these seven seconds were going to be longest…

"_All right Chiaotsu when I throw it you need to push it with your magic as hard as you can… Try not to mess-up … I can do it only once!_" Krillin said as he raised his right arm above his head and concentrated his energy on the palm of his hand… Seven seconds to go…

"Come-on…" Ornichi yelled as he broke Tien's guard and hit him directly on his chest, he felt his lungs collapsing… Five seconds to go… Ornichi held Tien's neck with his left hand and with the other hit him in his stomach… Blood started coming out of his mouth as his stomach ruptured… Three seconds to go… Ornichi now had both his hands on the three eyed man's neck, he lifted him over his head and brought him down with full force, hitting in his ribs with his knee, his rib cage crushed… The last second…

"All right, here… goes… nothing…!" Krillin yelled and threw the disc towards Ornichi who had sensed it and had dropped Tien. As it approached him Krillin teleported it and shouted, "Chiaotsu, full force…!"…

Chiaotsu enchanted a special spell, brought both his hands together and aimed them at the disc…

The disc intended at Ornichi's head now went faster than it actually does and in a split moment when it felt that Ornichi was going to be hit, he jumped up, nearly escaping the disc, a micro second later it would have been his head rather than the huge mountain which had been split in two…

"Now that's what I am talking about…" He yelled and started laughing. Krillin was expressionless, and now boiling with anger, "You will pay for this!" He yelled and blazed towards Ornichi. Although majority of his power was used up in pulling that move off, it was his courage that led him to face the Wished Saiyan once again…

"Krillin stop!" It was Goku who know was standing…

"Ornichi, you want a good fight, don't you?" Goku asked and got a gigantic laughter in reply… He gave a smirk, "All right then, its time you learned what it is like to be a Real Saiyan warrior"… Goku closed the fists of both his hands and brought them near his waist, he then yelled, "Try to keep up Ornichi, you might just get lost…Heeeeyyyaaaa….!"

Goku started increasing his Ki, slowly it surpassed all the other levels which Ornichi had sensed in the past hour, and then suddenly he shouted, "Heaa!"

Ornichi's smile had now vanished, this was the first time he actually sensed a power of a higher degree then that of himself… Goku's hair color had changed to yellow and they grew longer, up to the length of his knees. His muscle mass increased and eyes turned emerald green... It was the third level of Saiyan Transformation, the SS3…

"Ornichi, now its time you paid for what you did with my friends…" Goku shouted and rushed towards his foe that now showed an expression of fear on his face.


	10. Ornichi's Next Level

Chapter 10: Ornichi's Next Level

_**Chapter 10: Ornichi's Next Level**_

"Ahh…!" Tien cried out when his best friend, Chiaotsu, tried to put support under his neck…

"Tien… I…I am sorry. It was my…" Krillin had just started but was cut in between by Tien, "Don't be ... he was … just too ..." he couldn't complete the sentence as the pain he suffered was unimaginable, it must have been a miracle that he endured it for such a long time, but not anymore…

Chiaotsu and Krillin hung their heads in respect. Jenna looked away, she couldn't take more of these new emotions which she had never felt before, but Piccolo was unaffected, he knew, after fighting so many battles, that if you let emotions take the better of you, you are as good as dead…

**XXX**

"Ornichi, now its time you paid for what you did with my friends…" Goku shouted and rushed towards his foe who now showed an expression of fear on his face…

Goku, at a very high pace, hit Ornichi directly in his ribs and took him back straight towards a mountain… As they approached it, he grabbed Ornichi's neck and went up, pulling him along, then with full force, he threw him down towards the rock, Ornichi had no time to block his moves. He crashed straight into the mountain...

"Now its time you die!" Goku brought both his hands together and joined their palms, curling his fingers he shouted, "Kaaa…me….ha…me…haaaaa" a strong blue beam built up and went straight towards the rocks blowing it up in pieces…

Vegeta, who had again transformed into SS2, went high up in the air, next to Goku, "Look at this closely, Kakarot, I was saving it for you…" He said with a smirk and stretched both his hands up in the air. He started concentrating his energy into a ball, "All right! This… is… Vegeta's… Big…Bang attack…Heyaah!" He threw the big ball of energy, which went straight towards the broken pieces of rocks, underneath which lay his foe, the wished Saiyan…

The power of the energy ball was massive, so much so that the four other Z warriors had to clear out of its way in order to stay in the same dimension! The ball went straight towards the aimed target, and hit it, right on spot...

Vegeta, who now had a little sweat on his forehead, wiped it and turned towards Goku, "See that? Feel lucky, you weren't at the receiving end!"

Goku and Vegeta both had a grin on their faces, but it lasted only for a few seconds…

It was unimagined, but true, who could have survived such an awesome display of power? Who, but Ornichi!

He flew straight up, leaving behind debris, which fell from his shoulders and hair which now was no longer red. Its color had changed to golden with red highlights along with its size, which now was longer, like Goku's. He had never felt so much energy within him before… This was the first time he had ever transformed, into a Super Saiyan 3!

Piccolo held Jenna's hand and said quietly, "Do me a favor…" Jenna looked at him, he continued, "Go to Kami's and get the kids…"

"But one more hour is left for their training to complete…" She said looking bemused at Piccolo's judgment…

"I know that, but can't you see it for yourself, he's proving himself too strong for the both of them!"


	11. Times Changed

Chapter 11: Times Changed

_**Chapter 11: Times Changed **_

Kami's Tower: The home of earth's guardian. A place where the earth's mightiest heroes assembled time and again to increase their power levels in the hyperbolic time chamber, in which an hour of training is equal to a year's worth…

Jenna reached the tower and found it completely deserted. She moved around hoping to find the keeper, "Kami, Kami… Where are you?" She shouted, only to be responded by the silence that surrounded the tower.

"Whenever you need someone…" She thought and ran towards the chamber where the kids were. She opened the big brass door, which took a surprising amount of strength, and went inside. "Hey kids! Hurry up, let's go…" She yelled looking at the three young Saiyans, none of whom moved a muscle, "Come on! It's no time to play. Your dads are in trouble!" She said again impatiently, still no movement…

Jenna had never been in the time chamber before, though she had heard her husband talk about it, she never had the anxiety to visit it, perhaps it was a feeling unknown to her…

She moved into the circle which shone like gold, where the kids were standing. Above them a pendulum swung… left…right…left…right…. Suddenly she felt something strange happening within her, she couldn't understand what it was. She didn't get the time to…

Jenna abruptly opened her eyes and gasped for breath. Her head was feeling very heavy, like someone had hit it with a hammer. Slowly she got control of her senses and looked around, it was not the big dark chamber she was last in, but a city, a city in ruins. There was total darkness which was being ripped apart by flames of fire…Complete silence and an eerie feeling in the air gave the sense of an ongoing war…

Jenna moved around trying to figure out where she was. Making her way around shattered pieces of glasses and wrecked cars she reached what seemed like the center of the city and suddenly felt an enormous pain in her back, she had been attacked…

She turned behind and saw three robots hovering above, one of whom fired the laser gun once again but this time she was prepared… She dodged the laser and rushed up, straight towards the three metal machines and a second later they were scrap!

"Stupid machines…Now where the hell am I?" She said to herself and suddenly froze in her steps… It was a new feeling for her, the feeling of angst, as she had just seen the evil mastermind that created her, Android 20, better known as Dr. Gero…

"This can't be! Am I… in a dream?" She thought as she ran and hid behind a building, keeping an eye on 20. Though she was much more powerful than her creator she wanted to know what he was up to, because more often than not the Doctor always had a hidden card up his sleeve…

"You there!" Gero shouted pointing at a goon, "Check that building… I want those kids, and I want them now!"

"Kids…? Does he mean…" Jenna couldn't complete her thought as she was muffled and forcefully dragged behind …

"Sshhh… Don't make a sound, it's me, Trunks" Trunks said and let her go...

"Trunks! What's going on here? Where are we?" Jenna asked perplexed but relaxed on seeing a familiar face…

"I will tell you everything, but first we have to leave this place" He said and slowly crouched away, being followed by Jenna…

"Where are Gohan and Goten? Vegeta and Goku need your help, Ornichi is…"

Suddenly Trunks stopped, Jenna slightly bumped into him… "What happened?" She asked, "Debots!" the reply came…

"What?" She asked again with a hasty look on her face. Trunks answered in whispers "Debots… These are the Robots of Dr. Gero. He created them to kill us…"

"But how is he, I mean how is…" Trunks understood what Jenna wanted to say and replied, "We are in the past! It's the year 2001, and guess what? It's not only Gero who is alive…"

Jenna took the hint, "So you mean…"

"Yes, Frieza and Cell are also here… All three of them have joined forces to kill us…!" He said while adjusting something on his wristwatch…

"How do we get out of here?" Jenna asked now looking serious…

"We can't until three hours are over, that is 7 more months over here!"

"What!?" Jenna shrieked and suddenly a whirring alarm rose up…

'Warning, Audible frequency mismatched, intruder alert, intruder alert… Calling all available Debots in sector 28…' A loud voice shouted from speakers placed all over the street.

Jenna looked at Trunks, he looked back and said, "Keep your energy level low, we don't want any trouble right now…Damn it! Here they come!" He quickly ushered her in a small crater. The air which was silent till now was now filled with sounds of metallic footsteps and loud whirring noises surrounding the two Z Warriors…

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Jenna asked looking at the hundreds of Debots filling up the streets...

"Are you asking me what's the right thing to do or are you asking me what would I do?" Trunks said with a slick tone, he had been practicing this line for a long time but had never got the chance to actually use it…

"Tell me both" Jenna replied not paying any heed to the changed tone…

"The right thing will be to wait here silently and pray that the Debots leave without finding us…" He was about to begin the second part but was immediately cut in by his female companion, "I like your way!" she said…

Trunks looked at her and suddenly both of them flew out of the crater with full speed… "Whatever you do, do not come in my way!" Trunks shouted and with full force again went down towards the Debots…

"Like Father like Son" Jenna thought and also flew down…

The whirring sound of sirens became louder… Trunks and Jenna dodging the lasers that were shot towards them kept on rushing towards their metallic foes. "Lets see how you like to get your behinds kicked by a Sup…er Saiya..n...Heeyahhh!" Trunks converted into his newly acquired level, the Super Saiyan 3…

It must have taken a total of two minutes, if not less, for every fully functional Debot over there to be converted into a useless piece of metal...!

Jenna was impressed, she looked at Trunks, who now had converted back into his normal form and was gaping for air, and said, "That…was awesome! You are even stronger than your Dad!" Trunks looked at her and gave a smile, moving his hand through his hair and adjusting his side parting, he said, "Let's move, Gero will be here anytime now!"

**XXX**

"Goku, now…!" Vegeta yelled and threw Ornichi towards him… Goku caught him by his hair, "Piccolo!" He shouted and threw him towards the Super Namek, who was prepared…

"Special Beam Cannon…Blast" Piccolo fired his, now much improved, signature move. It hit Ornichi straight in his chest and took him down…

"Vegeta get ready…" Goku shouted again and curled up his fingers, "Kameha…"

Vegeta outstretched his palms, "Galik…."

"…meha…ha….", "…gun Fire…" The red and blue beams which once were against each other now intermixed and formed a much stronger beam, which went straight towards Ornichi…

Ornichi, who was still lying on the ground, brought his hands together, "Carycon beam…haaa". He fired his own beam which countered the other two from the sky…

"Come on Kakarot! We need more power!" Vegeta shouted…

The energy beam of Ornichi was proving to be much stronger than the Kamehameha and Galik Gun combined! It was slowly making its way through the combination…

"Its coming Vegeta, we need to back out!" Goku yelled, but to no avail, Vegeta was still trying to put all his energy in his red beam… "Vegeta come on!" Goku yelled again… But Vegeta was incoherent, his inner pride and jealousy was not allowing him to accept that his royal power was not enough to defeat that of a wished Saiyan…

Ornichi who now held ground was pushing his beam with full force... Goku realizing his beam was weak shouted again, "I am moving out, now!" He suddenly pulled away his beam… It was now Vegeta versus Ornichi, and the latter being a clear winner, till now…

"All right you fool! Watch this…" Vegeta shouted with an evil laughter, and as the Carycon made its way upwards towards the Prince, he suddenly teleported out of the way…

The light yellow beam of the wished Saiyan went straight up into the atmosphere of earth, as far as the eyes could see… But that was not what Goku, Piccolo, Krillin or Chiaotsu were watching, for their eyes were set on something else…

It was Vegeta. His hair was longer, till his knees, body mass increased and eyes turned emerald green. He had finally achieved what he always wanted… To be a Super Saiyan 3!


	12. End

Chapter 12: End…

_**Chapter 12: End…**_

"So, this is how it feels, huh Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with a loud laughter. True he could laugh now, his newly acquired power, though of same level with Goku and Ornichi's, was much higher due to his royal blood.

"You fool, now you will pray you never came here! Haaa…" Vegeta proclaimed and rushed towards Ornichi, who was just as shocked as every one else there…

**XXX**

"So what happens if we, you know, die here?" Jenna asked Gohan, who was now looking ten times stronger then the last time she saw him, which was 2 hours ago!

On hearing the question Goten spitted out the Orange juice which he had nicked from a store, a practice which his mother would not approve, "But hey she's not here, right?" was what his inner voice had said. Trunks grinned and looked at Gohan, who also had a blank look on his face… "I… I don't know… I mean it never crossed my mind, will have to ask Kami once we get out of here!" He finally said after a long odd pause…

"Yeah, that reminds me, he wasn't on the tower!" Jenna said looking at Trunks who was again playing with his wrist watch…

"What do you mean he wasn't on the tower?" Gohan asked catching Jenna's attention once again, "I mean he was not there, absent, vanished, whatever you…" She broke off as Gohan had stopped paying attention to what she was saying, "Are you listening?" She asked looking annoyed…

"That's strange…" Gohan said absent mindedly…

"What is?" Jenna asked still trying to figure out what Trunks was doing with his watch…

"Kami never leaves his tower… Are you sure you didn't see him there?"

"Well yeah… Unless you are suggesting he went to the restroom…" Jenna said with a smirk. It was not often she made a joke, but whenever she did, it would be down right sarcastic…

Goten gave a muffled giggle…

"We need to move" Trunks said suddenly with a firm tone, "They are 21 minutes away from us!" he said looking at the other three over there…

"What? Who are 21 minutes…?" Jenna stopped as she suddenly remembered and changed her question, "How do you know?"

"My watch, it's a bio-radar, reads the genetic mapping and constitution of every thing in a radius of 900 Meters. This is how I found you!" Trunks replied looking proudly at the little piece of marvel strapped firmly on his hand. "Wow! And your mom made it?" Jenna asked, "No! I did. I won the first prize in the science fair for this…" the reply came which left Jenna in a stage of utter admiration…

Trunks, though spent most of his free time training with his dad, had a keen interest for science and was also very intellectual, just like his mother.

"Okay, all cleared up, let's move!" Goten yelled as he picked up the last can of juice and went behind his elder brother Gohan, who had already made a head start into the dark woods…

**XXX**

"You can't beat me you fool…" Vegeta yelled as he punched Ornichi in his ribs continuously, "…You are going to die!" He drove his knee into his groin and as he bent, his elbow into his back… For the first time since the fight began had Ornichi let out a scream of agony...

"Vegeta throw him down, Now!" Goku yelled as he and the other Z Warriors charged up their respective signatures.

Vegeta though still arrogant had understood that to win a war you needed teamwork and what better team can you find than the one which had the worlds strongest fighters? He held Ornichi's neck and whispered in his ears, "This is for my Dad...Kakarot, Catch"…

"Krillin, Piccolo, Chiaotsu, Ready? Now… Fire!"

Goku and Krillin's 'Kamehameha', Piccolo's 'Special beam cannon' and Chiaotsu's 'Red Flare' all joined forces to make a beam of unimaginable power and made their way towards Ornichi, hitting him in his chest and taking him straight upwards into the blue sky…

"Final Flash… Blast!" It was Vegeta's Golden yellow beam which also teamed up with the other four…

Finally victory was, once again, at a few minutes distance from the Z Warriors, or so it seemed…


	13. or just the Beginning!

Chapter 13: … or just the Beginning

_**Chapter 13: … or just the Beginning!**_

"Be careful…" Gohan said as he led the way deeper into the forest, "… there are many wild things out here!" he warned them.

They kept on walking for a long time and soon decided to rest for the night. Goten took out a capsule tucked in his belt and threw it on the ground. A huge tent with 'Capsule Corp.' written on it sprung out in the midst of nowhere, much to the surprise of the wild birds who flew away making loud noises.

"Hey big brother, I guess we will need something to eat…" Goten said holding his little stomach which was making loud growling noises.

"I guess so… Hey Jen, you and Trunks collect some twigs to light up while I and Goten go and bring something to eat" Saying the two brothers went further into the forest to hunt, "I bet we will find a Brontosaurus, what do…" was the last thing they could hear Goten say as he and Gohan went out of earshot…

"Well that's our home for the night!" Trunks said pointing towards the tent "Relax all you can, tomorrow is going to be a big day…"

Jenna looked at Trunks and said "Okay, but I still have one more question to ask!"

He looked at her and gave a huge sigh. Shrugging his shoulders he said "All right… Shoot!"

She gave him a chilly look and asked "Goku defeated Frieza in his first transformation right?"

Trunks gave a nod while picking up little twigs from the ground, Jenna continued, "And Gohan defeated cell in his second?" He again nodded. His hand now full of twigs which he threw near the tent and went for something bigger, like a tree!

"And Gero was defeated …"

"Are you reaching somewhere?" He asked while trying to uproot a big tree, which he did, in a matter of seconds…

"Yeah! If all three of you have reached higher levels why are we running from them?" She asked looking irritated as she saw Trunks trying to light a fire while rubbing two twigs together. She pointed a finger at the huge pile of wood and suddenly the darkness fled away as huge flames arose from them…

"Gee! I had almost forgotten I could do it like that!" He said sheepishly…

"Tell me, why don't we just finish them off?" She again asked impatient…

Trunks looked at her, "We already have, three times!" he said with a broad smile on his face…

"What – what do you mean by…?" He cut her in between, "Well it's like this, in the time chamber once the period has been set, you can not get out till it gets over and if you destroy your enemy before it, everything starts all over again… It's much like a videogame, complete it and hit the reset button. Everything goes back to where it once was!"

"So you are saying that they are the ones in danger not us?" She asked with a little confusion but a lot of clarity in her head…

"Yup! We decided since they are now at our mercy, so why not have some fun? You know, some hide – and – go – seek like fun!" Trunks said as he threw four capsules on the ground out of which four garden chairs came out, "Boy, do I love my Grandpa!"

They both settled down in front of the fire waiting for the other two to return. Jenna now understood why the Time Chamber was hyped so much about… But the realization of the fact that four months more were remaining for their journey to finish brought a kind of chilly feeling down her spine, she just couldn't imagine what must be going on outside the big dark chamber…

**XXX**

"Guys, I think its over, pull out!" Goku yelled pulling out his energy beam, followed by Krillin, Piccolo, Chiaotsu and Vegeta… Up in the sky they could see a big black figure, motionless, falling down, under the effect of Gravity; soon it was on the ground…

"You think he's dead?" Krillin asked looking at Ornichi's motionless body

"I think so…" Goku replied and went towards the wished Saiyan. He was about to pick him up when suddenly Vegeta Teleported down besides him and held his hand…

"He's mine, Kakarot! Get back or I won't hesitate in finishing what we once started…" He said looking at Ornichi's body.

Goku understood his feelings, after all it was the murderer of Vegeta's father they were talking about, and stepped back. Vegeta let go of his hand and kicked Ornichi, turning him over. He stared directly at his face which was completely bruised and suddenly kicked his stomach making him spit blood from his mouth…

Chiaotsu on seeing this held Krillin's hand. It had been a long time since anyone saw Vegeta this much angry. He felt much like the first time he came on Earth, ruthless, arrogant, and very powerful…

Vegeta held Ornichi by his neck and picked him up. Bringing him closer to himself he said, "This is what comes of you when you cross a Saiyan, especially the Prince of al…" His voice faded away as Ornichi drove his knee in Vegeta's groin. He then held Vegeta's hand and twisted it making him loosen his grip… Goku on seeing this rushed towards them but Ornichi being as quick threw Vegeta towards him, making him slow down, giving him enough time to level up once again and reach 'The Super Saiyan level 4'!


	14. Chances

Chapter 14: Chances

_**Chapter 14: Chances**_

"What the hell happened…?" Krillin asked looking at the figure right in front of him, the figure who had just transformed into a higher level of Super Saiyan!

"Keep complete silence" Piccolo said slowly to Krillin and Chiaotsu who immediately obeyed…

"Come on you weaklings, what are you waiting for?" Ornichi shouted as he broke off into a huge laughter …

"You okay?" Goku asked helping Vegeta up, "What are we against Kakarot? His power keeps on increas…" Vegeta suddenly broke off as he realized what was going on, "What happened?" Goku asked, the reply to which came after a few seconds, "We… We are facing a Saiyan…" Vegeta said looking into the blind eyes of Ornichi.

"We already know that, so?" Goku asked indifferently… Vegeta now turned towards him and gave a sharp look, a look that conveyed all…Goku's face turned stern. He now understood what was happening, why they weren't able to defeat him, he whispered under his breath, "A Saiyan's power increases after every near death experience…"

**XXX**

"Time to get up…" Trunks said half – asleep looking at his watch which had started beeping…

"It's still early, can't we sleep some more?" Goten asked from under the sheets

"No! Now get up or I will tell mom that you didn't bathe for the past 7 months!" Gohan yelled as he got up...

"Hey, where's Jen?" Trunks looked around trying to find their female companion, but she was no where in the tent, worried he rushed outside into the woods, still no sign of her, "Damn it! Where the hell did she go?"… He looked at his watch and pressed a button, a loud beep later he was on track of finding their missing companion…

Trunks ran past the thick jungle, dodging bent trees and jumping over huge boulders. He suddenly stopped as he reached the other side. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen since he entered the chamber. It felt like he had walked through a warp gate and entered into another universe… In front of him was a huge lake, with water that shone like crystal under the shimmering sunlight. There was greenery everywhere and the chirping of birds felt like music to sore ears…

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jenna asked as she saw Trunks being mesmerized by the beauty of the place they were at…

"It's… It's wonderful…" He managed to say, "Reminds me of home, mom, dad…" He suddenly broke off and picked a more serious tone, "We have to leave… They are here!" Saying he went back being followed by Jenna on their original path…

"Took you long enough…" Goten said sarcastically picking up the capsules that were once garden chairs and a tent, to the figure approaching from the woods. He was busy packing them up when suddenly his throat felt tight, his lungs gasped for air and head felt heavy; he was being choked to death…

Suddenly a voice rang in his ears, "Tell me where the rest of them are, and I let you go…" It didn't take him long enough to recognize the dark cold voice of Cell, "Come on kid, don't make me hurt you… Where are they?" He shouted again… Goten struggled to get free of Cell's stranglehold but to no avail, he managed to spurt out, "They… are… they..."

"Come on, spit it out, I don't have all day!" Cell said and loosened his grip a bit to let his captive speak, and this was his biggest mistake…

Goten kicked Cell in his shin and quickly jumping up somersaulted behind him and with full force came down driving his knee in the evil android's back bone, causing him to bend down on his knees. He then grabbed his hair and pulled back his head, looking straight into Gero's eyes, he said, "Brother's is going to be really happy to know what I caught..." and drove his elbow into his face and let an unconscious Android fall into the dust…

**XXX**

"Gee… They are fast!" Chiaotsu exclaimed, trying to keep up with the three Saiyans…

"Hey Piccolo, You think Goku and Vegeta have a chance?" Krillin asked also looking towards the three huge powers battling out, "If they don't, Krillin, then no one has…" the reply came…


	15. A Plan

Chapter 15: A Plan

_**Chapter 15: A Plan**_

"Wow!" Jenna exclaimed loudly as she saw Cell tied up to a tree, still unconscious, "Gohan you have grown really strong to defea…" She was cut in between by him, "Actually it was Goten, not me!" Jenna was again in a state of amazement. Ever since she entered the time chamber she had witnessed things which no one, who never entered the chamber before, thought could have been possible…

"So what shall we do with him?" Trunks asked looking at the unconscious body of Cell feeling a bit

"I guess we should throw him in the jungle. At least the beasts would have a nice time!" Goten said with a bit of sarcasm, which went unnoticed by the adults…

"I have an idea!" Trunks said "We will stay here for a few more days…" He was about to be cut in by Gohan but he quickly hushed him and continued while slowly moving sideways towards their unconscious captive

"When Gero and Frieza would be looking in the other parts of the city, and will be far away from each other we will attack them, separately…" He said and suddenly punched Cell's face and the next moment it was on the ground!

"What the hell?" Jenna cried out. Goten looked at her and gave a little chuckle, which she didn't accept gracefully and gave him a 'Shut up or I will smack you look'!

"It was a Debot, masked as Cell…" Trunks explained

"But why would they do that?" Gohan asked looking at the robot's fallen face which Trunks picked up and answered, "See this?" He showed them the head he had in has hand and ripped off the mask from it. Circling the eyes he continued, "These are Rotor balls. They function as if a human eye complete with rod and cone cell functionality."

"Ah Trunks…" Gohan tried to cut in between but to no avail…

"They can form images as clear as the human's macula lutea and can also store them, like us…"

"Trunks…" He repeated a little louder

"… In their secondary memory like our cerebrum does…"

"Trunks… We don't…" Gohan again said, much louder, but it felt as if their intellectual team mate was in a trance as he still continued without giving any heed to him, "… and once they are stored they can be refurbished any instant the …"

"Hey!" This time it was Jenna, and if she can make her husband's trainer, Master Roshi, listen to her, then Trunks was a piece of cake…

"What?" He shouted getting irritated, as he was interrupted in between his lecture on his two favorite subjects, Electronics and Biology…

"We understand English!" She said with a chilly tone…

Trunks shrugged and said "The eye was a hidden spy cam with which it was transmitt…" He quickly changed his sentence as he remembered, "… with which they were keeping a tab on us… Boy do I miss my mom!" He flicked the head and as it landed behind them in the forest there was a huge explosion…

As the smoke cleared out they all looked at the mass of land which had burnt due to the explosion. Slowly from behind Trunks whispered to Goten, "They didn't let me reach there!"

**XXX**

"Come on! Don't you have anything left?" Ornichi yelled as he single handedly over powered Vegeta and Goku, two of the strongest Saiyans in existence…

"_Kakarot…_" Vegeta said as he nearly dodged a fatal blow to his chest "… _think of something, otherwise we are doomed!_"

Goku was trying to hit Ornichi with all his will and might but how could he? When he wasn't even able to touch him… "_Vegeta… on the count of three…_"

Goku and Vegeta: The duo met for the first time when Vegeta had plans of world domination and Goku was not fully aware of his Saiyan legacy… Though they hated each other beyond human imagination, they always had mutual respect. After innumerous fights together they both left their ego out of the battle field and started combining their moves and powers to overcome their enemy, and this they did gracefully…

"Three…" Vegeta yelled as he and Goku both teleported over Ornichi and started their machine gun attack…

"Kakarot we need a plan…"

"I know… I am thinking…"

"Come on DAMN IT! Where does your over smartness go when we need it?" Vegeta yelled frustrated and the next moment Goku's brain lit up!

"I got it! We will have to transform too!" He said with an excited look on his face

"Oh really and how do you suppose we will do that wise guy? We don't have enough time to…"

"Listen to me, will you!" Goku said calmly but with a slight hint of irritation in his tone, "Let's give him a Dodge Flash first…"

"Oh your plan better be good Kakarot or we are toast…" Vegeta said as he brought both his hands together, "Final…Flash…"

Goku quickly powered up a bit and rushed down towards Ornichi. Meanwhile Vegeta had fully formed the beam on the palm of his hands, "Haaa!" He let it go behind Goku…

The beam followed Goku towards Ornichi who was ready to face the latter, but the former, he was unaware about… Goku suddenly teleported out of the way and the beam struck Ornichi straight out taking him backwards into the vast open space… This attack was not much powerful considering that the foe they faced was a level 4 super Saiyan, but was enough to buy them some much needed time…

Goku quickly came down, followed by Vegeta, next to the others… "Piccolo, Krillin, do you still remember how to use your split form technique?" He asked hurriedly

"Well yeah… I guess… I mean, I haven't…" Krillin was hastily cut in by Vegeta who was having a look of disgust on his face…

Many years had passed but Vegeta still didn't have any respect for Krillin. He always thought of him as a load that the Z Warriors carried on their back, but never said anything considering that he was Bulma and Goku's best friend…

"Look here baldy… We have been busting our asses for the past two hours trying to stop that unholy pest from killing us and you! So do you know how to pull it off, or are you just here to watch the show and have fun?" Vegeta said showing all the disrespect he had for him. Krillin suddenly got stern and was about to shout back some inapt words but Piccolo stopped him and answered calmly looking at Vegeta, "We know what you have been doing Vegeta..." He said and turned towards Goku, "We can pull it off, but I am afraid he would over power us in no time…"

"I know that! But can you hold him off long enough so that I can get the Sensu beans from Korin's tower?"

"Well, if you hurry up, then I suppose…" Piccolo was suddenly cut in between by an angry Krillin, "You go Goku, we will stop him. As it is I have to show some people that I am not just an extra luggage!" He said looking Vegeta dead in his eyes…

"Okay then guys… Be at your very best" Goku said and was about to leave when suddenly, "No Kakarot! You won't go, I will!" Vegeta said as a thought struck him…

Everyone there stared him and Krillin got the chance he was looking for. With a smirk on his face he said "Well, well… Look who is the frightened cat now! What's the matter Prince, you just remembered you can't beat him?"

Vegeta gave Krillin a deadly look but didn't say anything as he had learnt to control his anger and to use it during fighting. It's true that marriage certainly can crack even the toughest of the tough nuts!

He turned back towards Goku, "You are having much more energy than me at this time… Your chances of surviving him are much better than me. I will return as soon as possible!" Saying he burst off into the air and suddenly stopped, turning back he shouted, "I also don't want to team up with those weaklings Kakarot. Be alive till I come back, we will defeat this wannabe together!" Saying he burst off with full speed towards the tower of Korin for the energy returning 'Sensu Beans'…


	16. Time Flies

Chapter 16: Time Flies

_**Chapter 16: Time Flies**_

"… we will defeat this wannabe Saiyan together Kakarot!" Saying Vegeta burst off with full speed towards Korin's tower to get the energy returning 'Sensu Beans'…

Goku gave a short smirk and turned towards Piccolo and Krillin, his eyes set on Ornichi, "Are you both ready?" he asked, they nodded…

"All right then…Remember whatever you do don't go too close and don't beat him to death… We still don't know how he regenerates his power…" Goku said slowly and then raising his hands in the air he quickly brought them to his side and started increasing his Ki as he shouted "Let's do this!"

He rushed towards Ornichi with Piccolo and Krillin following suite, both of them who were now three of a kind…!

_**...**_

"Aha! There it is!" Vegeta exclaimed as he reached the tower of Korin, the maker of the Sensu beans… He quickly entered it and frantically started searching for the beans, but couldn't find any…

"Damn it! Where can a cat hide some goddamn beans?" He shouted, now angered, the nerves of his forehead popping out, as he continued the search for them.

"By god if I don't find them some one is going to pay…" He broke off in between as he saw a small crack on the wall in front of, which was shining like gold.

"What is it?" He thought and moved towards it, slowly, and as he reached it something strange happened…

His body felt like it was being crushed under tones of weight. He had never experienced such pain before, not even during his fight with Ornichi! He was slowly being sucked into the small crevice. He felt like his body was going to explode into a thousand pieces. He wanted to shout, but he couldn't, and suddenly his eyes opened…

He was lying on the floor, "What the... What happened?" He asked to himself and quickly stood up. He suddenly had a sensation and as he saw his left hand, his confusion increased as it held three Sensu beans…

"How… how?" He thought but knowing there was no one to answer he quickly flew out towards the battle field, to execute their plan…

_**...**_

"Say Trunks, how much more time till we leave this place?" Gohan asked as he leaded the way deep into the thick forest…

"15 minutes real and three months our" the answer came from behind.

"I hope dad and the others are all right…" Gohan said under his breath but not quite slow as everyone heard it…

Jenna cleared her throat to grab some attention which she quickly got, quicker then she expected, "I forgot to tell you… Yamcha and Tien, they are no more" She said quietly… And it felt as though Gohan, Goten and Trunks had expected some bad news as no one gave any exclamations, or gasps of disbelief. They all moved ahead quietly, hanging down their heads slowly, to pay respect to their brave friends…

_**...**_

"Special Beam Cannon… Fire!" The three Piccolos shouted together… The beams built up and moved straight towards Ornichi, who was now beginning to get overwhelmed by the Z Warriors. It was a direct hit, but no severe casualties…!

"This can't be…" He, the real Piccolo, thought and quickly turned towards Goku, who was having trouble maintaining his Super Saiyan 3 form, as his Ki had been over used by his last attack, the 'Warp – Kamehameha'…

"Goku! Where's Vegeta?"

"Have patience Piccolo, he will be back soon…You take care of Krillin. I am going in…" Saying he rushed towards Ornichi, for a duel, head on, with the strongest warrior alive.

Piccolo came down, now as one, near Chiaotsu who had Krillin's head in his laps. He still had some life left in him.

"This is not good, first Yamcha, then Tien and now… Krillin too! Please do something Piccolo…Stop him" Chiaotsu said, with tears in his eyes, his voice breaking…

Piccolo looked towards Krillin, keeping his hand on his head he quietly said, "How could you forget? He's blind!"

…"Kamehame…Ha!!" All the three Krillins shouted as the waves built up and went towards Ornichi, from three sides, and as they closed in, the real Krillin teleported and burst in towards his foe, shouting "Solar Flare"…Everything was fine, till he realized that for eyes to get distorted, the eyes should be able to see…Ornichi quickly caught him by his neck and drove his knee into his ribs, all of them which broke, one by one. Then he started squeezing the life out of him, and he would have been successful if it were not a desperate attack by Goku, to save his best friend's life…

"Hey… Pi…coll.. I want… to…than…yu…Fo…bein…my…fren" Krillin managed to say as the air in his lungs began to reduce…

"Shut up! You are going to be all right. Vegeta is going to be here any moment now…" Piccolo scolded him, trying to hide his feelings, but this time even he was unable too…

"Ple… tell…Gok…u…i…will…miss…" That was the last Krillin spoke before losing consciousness. His heart beat was now slow and with every breath he took it became much slower…

"10 more minutes… I hope the kids are unto our expectations!" He though to himself…


	17. A Hefty Decision

Chapter 17: A Hefty Decision

_**Chapter 17: A Hefty Decision**_

"You are going to pay for all that you have done…" Goku yelled as he tried to keep up with Ornichi's fast moves.

"You really think so… Heeyaaa!" Ornichi yelled and with much more force started hitting Goku, who was now unable to keep up and was taking direct hits on his body… The strongest Pure Breed Saiyan in existence was now a few hits away from his ultimate demise …

Ornichi hit Goku in his chest driving the air out of his body. He started punching his stomach and as he did blood started coming out from Goku's mouth. He then quickly grabbed him by his hair and whispered in his ears, "Wanna kiss goodbye?"

With full force Ornichi threw Goku high up in the air and a few seconds later his Carycon beam followed him… It seemed that Goku finally had reached his end, Piccolo couldn't see any more he looked down and closed his eyes praying for a miracle to happen, and sometimes wishes do come true, now don't they?

Chiaotsu gave a gasp of disbelief as the Carycon returned straight towards its master and hit him face first making him crash into a nearby mountain… As Piccolo looked up he saw the smoke clear and out of it emerged none other than Goku who was standing tall, high up in the air. Smoke arose from his fist with which he had just punched the beam that was about to send him off to the next dimension. He looked as if he had never entered the battle till now. His energy level was at its maximum… Piccolo was amazed but suddenly he sensed another great power which drove away all the questions that arose in his head, he looked up behind him and saw the other Pure breed Saiyan who held a pouch in his hand, which was open…

Goku and Vegeta came down to Piccolo, Krillin and Chiaotsu… "Hey Krillin buddy…" Goku said taking his head into his arms, "See the Sensu beans are here, you are going to be okay..." He said and stretched his arm in front of Vegeta, who didn't make any movement…

Goku looked at him and said, "Hey Vegeta! One bean please…" He got no response from the Saiyan prince…

Goku slowly putting Krillin's head on the ground stood up and faced Vegeta, "What's the matter with you? Can't you see he needs one?" He said with a little anger in his tone. After a short pause, Vegeta looked at the short figure which lay behind Goku, he then turned back towards him and replied, "I have only two left…"

"So? Give me one…" Goku said now irritated…Vegeta again was unresponsive, it was as if he had lost sense of everything, his mind was not where it should be, physically he was right there in the battlefield but mentally he was somewhere else, someplace dark…

"Vegeta, this is no time for our personal indifferences to get the better of us. You know Krillin will die unless you give him a Sensu bean…" Goku tried again in order to make Vegeta change his mind, but it seemed futile…

"Kakarot… Don't you think we need to save it for latter? Wasting these on a weakling just because he's your friend…" Vegeta was cut in between as Goku now boiled in anger. Too long Vegeta tested his patience but not any more, "He's not a weakling, you understand? He is one of he strongest fighter's earth has. Now are you giving me those Sensu beans or shall I make you give it to me?"

Vegeta was about to reply to this offer but Piccolo interfered, "Hey both of you, stop fighting with each other like little girls and concentrate on how to defeat the big guy, will you?" He said pointing behind them towards the broken mountain pieces which were shaking furiously…Ornichi rose, once again…

"You all will die…" He yelled and made his way towards them with full speed…

"Damn you Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed powering onto his third level of transformation and quickly rushed towards Ornichi. Vegeta ignored his remark and threw a Sensu bean towards Piccolo, "You can save yourself or you can save your friend" He said and keeping the pouch, which contained the last Sensu bean, safely in his pocket also transformed into his newly acquired level of SS3…

Goku who was having a one – on – one with Ornichi was now joined with Vegeta... Even though the pure breeds had indifference in opinions just a few seconds ago, they still fought together to bring down the strongest foe they had ever teamed up against…

Piccolo meanwhile was having trouble making up his mind… "Should I give it to Krillin? But will he be able to defend Goku and Vegeta? I am much stronger… Should I…" These were the thoughts filling up his Namekian head… Then hastily Piccolo made a decision, a decision which only some can make in a situation like this…


	18. The Dark Side Returns

Chapter 18: The dark side returns

_**Chapter 18: The dark side returns...**_

"All right guys it's almost time..." Trunk's said looking at his wrist watch with a slight smile on his face. Gohan looked down below from the top of the mountain they were all standing upon... "Exactly how much time do we have, Trunks?" He asked looking straight towards a huge space ship standing in the middle of the vast grounds, guards surrounding it from every side.

"We have a day here and – " Before Trunks could complete he cut him in between, " That means we still have time to do it one more time" He said still looking down below and counting the number of guards... "Do what one more time?" Jenna asked looking confused

"Beat them!" Goten said excitedly "Yeah let's do it big brother, let's beat them once more, it will be fun" He said with a big smile on his face, he too had now joined his brother at the edge of the cliff.

"Are you guys crazy?" Jenna said excitedly, "You can't defeat Frie – " She broke – off in between as she remembered, they had already done it, and not once but thrice!

"So Trunks, what do you say? Let's have a piece of them once more before getting out eh? No harm in increasing our powers a tad more might as well need it, who knows?" Gohan said, now looking directly at Trunks. 

"Well... I suppose so..." The reply came, but a little hesitantly...

"All right then it's Go time!" Saying he jumped off the cliff and flew straight towards the middle of the grounds... In about 2 to 3 seconds what looked to be an army of soldiers was now just a pile of bodies, lay on top of one another...

"Jen, you coming?" Trunks asked, "I think I am fine up here, you go do your job..."

Trunks followed by Goten sped towards Gohan and joined him. The trio without wasting any time entered the ship of Frieza...

**xxx **

"_Veg...eta... You got some...thing... in mind..."_ Goku said as he, Vegeta and Piccolo were desperately trying to block Ornichi's high impact moves.

"_You are the wise one Kakarot, why ask me?" _Vegeta fired back and suddenly teleported behind Ornichi trying to kick in his ribs but missed by inches... Goku looked down from the corner of his eye as he continued blocking Ornichi's punches, he could see the faint figure of Krillin, now sitting upright, trying to get his head straight. He looked at Piccolo and though he said nothing the Green Namekian just by catching a glimpse of his eye knew that he was thanking him...

… "Should I give it to Krillin? But will he be able to defend Goku and Vegeta? I am much stronger… Should I…" Piccolo thought. He knew he had to act fast... Taking a deep breath he took the small bean Vegeta had tossed him and looked at it holding it close to his face, slowly his eyes moved towards a battered Krillin...

Then he made a decision, a decision only few could make in a situation like this as he knew that the stakes would be very high. This was never done before and no one knew what would happen if done, but try he must, the situation called for it... He broke the bean in two pieces, tossed one in his own mouth and put one in Krillin's.

The trick though witty was not completely successful as the bean's effect lowered down. Piccolo and Krillin both got only half of their strengths back, but still something, at this time, was way better than nothing...

"Final Flash..." Vegeta shouted and a golden yellow beam in the shape of a pyramid fired from his palms towards Ornichi who dodged it in the nick of time and the beam nearly hit Goku right in his face, but he was quick enough to move out of the way...

"Watch it, will you?" He yelled looking at Vegeta who didn't response but instead flew straight towards Ornichi and started matching him blow for blow.

"_Piccolo, how much more time?" _Goku asked as he moved out of the battle zone followed by Piccolo...

"Two more minutes Goku... Two more minutes, but what happened to Vegeta, why's he acting all strange?"

"I... I don't know... It's like he's turned his old self again... I can sense the same negative energy in him which I did the first time we met"

"Hmmm... but it seems to be working in our favor, his attack power has increased 10 folds... And where from did he got that Saiyan Uniform?"

Goku and Piccolo both stood high above looking at Vegeta, perplexed, not knowing what had happened to him...

"My – my... The Prince seems to have grown stronger..." Ornichi exclaimed as he was blocking Vegeta's furious punches and kicks...

"You don't even know...Haa..." Vegeta shouted and kicked in Ornichi's guts and quickly moved behind his back shouted and grabbed his tail. Pulling with all his strength he swung him around and threw him away as hard as he could. Teleporting above him he drove his elbow in his mid rib making him change his track and go down. He then flew beneath him and brought both his hands together... "Final..."

"Vegeta No!" Goku shouted from above but it was too late because the golden pyramid had once again formed and this time it did not miss...

Ornichi went flying up with the force of the golden pyramid that had just hit him draining most of his energy... And then as it had happened before, once again the wished Saiyan was falling down from the sky on the ground below.


	19. Ornichi's Demise?

Chapter 19: Super Saiyan level Five

_**Chapter 19: Ornichi's Demise?**_

"Aha! There it is!" Vegeta exclaimed as he reached the tower of Korin, the maker of the Sensu beans… He quickly entered it and frantically started searching for them, but couldn't find any…

"Damn it! Where can a cat hide some goddamn beans?" He shouted, now angered, the nerves of his forehead popping out, as he continued the search for them.

"By god if I don't find them some one is going to pay…" He broke off in between as he saw a small crack on the wall in front of, which shone like gold.

"What is it?" He thought and moved towards it, slowly, and as he reached it something strange happened…

His body felt like it was being crushed under tones of weight. He had never experienced such pain before, not even during his fight with Ornichi! He was slowly being sucked into the small crevice. He felt like his body was going to explode into a thousand pieces. He wanted to shout, but he couldn't...

"What has happened to you Prince?"

Vegeta on hearing a familiar voice suddenly opened his eyes but the bright white light that filled the room forced him to quickly close them again... He could make out from the outline of the figure and the hooded dress that he was talking to an old friend of his...

"Asban! Asban is that you?" He asked hesitantly...

"Yes it is me" The reply came. Asban gave his hand to Vegeta who was still lying on the ground and helped him up. "But is this you?" He said...

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked half amused half confused. Amused on seeing his best friend once again and confused as to how was he seeing him?

"Just look at you... You the Prince of the mightiest race ever to be in existence is living so pathetically on a planet with Humans and has befriended lower class Saiyans who don't even realize their true heritage!"

"What are you talking about Asban? The Saiyans you refer to, one of them is my own son...And Kakarot is the strongest Saiyan in existence...even stronger than me" He said with a hesitance, "And the other two are his kids who also are Super Saiyans. How can you call them low class and the humans..." He was cut – off in between by the Protector of Vegeta...

"Look at yourself, making excuses for people who should be bowing to you... You are a pathetic excuse for a Prince!" Asban said looking Vegeta dead in his eyes and though he could have killed him in an instant, something stopped him, perhaps the inner kindness that had been evoked in him since the time he lived on earth or the fact that the person he was talking to was already dead...

"You know when you were young, the last time I and your Father, the King, were taking a stroll out in the palace gardens, we talked about you being a great Successor. He always said that you would do him proud, be a better ruler than himself, and that the day he decides to retire he will be honored to give you the title of the King... But now I am afraid to say, even he's ashamed of you..."

"Huh... What? Father? You... you... have you met him? Where... Where is he? Is he here?"

"No he's not. He refused to come... He couldn't see his son running errands for some down class Saiyan, when he should be the one commanding..."

"But... but..." Vegeta couldn't manage to find any words to finish – off his sentence with; he fell on his knees...

Asban walked towards him and knelt besides him... He looked him in his eyes and said, "You still have a chance Prince... Do your father proud, fulfill his last dream. Turn into your old self again, Proud, Ruthless, Arrogant, Powerful..." The last word made Vegeta look back at his old friend; he got up along with him.

"Here you go Prince, your father send this for you..."

"What... what is it?" He asked taking the packet from Asban's hand and didn't care or wait for the reply to come, he quickly tore it open. It was a Saiyan Uniform bearing the Royal Mark, the kind of which his dad wore when he himself went out on "Business Meetings"... He quickly without any second thoughts put it on, and as he did he felt something stir within him... Something that he had forgotten for the past many years, something that made everyone who saw him for the first time shake in fear, including Goku...

"That's more like it. Go ahead now Prince, show the universe why we the Saiyan's are the most fearsome of all the races... Show them the power that lies in your Royal Blood..." 

Vegeta didn't say anything, he couldn't. He felt the same force gripping him he did minutes ago... His body felt like it was being crushed... He couldn't handle the pressure any longer, it felt as if he would explode any moment now... And suddenly his eyes opened...

**xxx**

"It's time Goku... They should be here any moment now..." Piccolo said excitedly. Goku didn't respond he too had sensed it... The three Kids, Gohan, Trunks and Goten, along with Jenna had returned in this plain and with any hope this fight could be over sooner than expected...

Vegeta stood there, looking at the body that lay below. He knew that no matter what he did, he only made his foe stronger than the last time... But this time he wanted him to get stronger, on purpose... He wanted to see what was beyond Super Saiyan four, could he transform into anything else? Or was that the height of the Saiyan Power?

Goku flew down to where Vegeta was standing, followed by Piccolo, but instead of the proud and arrogant Prince he went towards Krillin who still felt some pain in his now partially repaired ribs... Chiaotsu was helping him sit up straight...

"Hey thanks Piccol...o" Krillin managed to say as he finally gave up and lay down again.

"Don't mention it... I am sorry, I needed the other half..."

Krillin didn't say anything but just gave him an 'I Understand' look... Piccolo then got up and went to where the two pure – breed Saiyans were standing transformed into their normal form, in complete silence...

"You think there's a higher level, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked breaking the silence for the first time in the past several minutes...

"I... I don't know... But if there is we better start powering up now before it's too late..."

Vegeta didn't reply and Goku also didn't say anything more. There was complete silence till a huge shout came from above the sky breaking it, "Dad... We are back!" It was Goten.

He quickly landed near Goku and gave him a tight hug, "I missed you!" He said and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Goku returned it back, "Hey you have grown really strong, I can feel it" He said putting Goten down who now ran towards Krillin to see how bad the damage was...

"I see the fight has ended! Nice work guys" Gohan said as he landed next to Trunks and Jenna who also ran towards her husband...

"We don't know yet" Piccolo said, "This is the fourth time he has fallen down. The last three times he transformed into a higher level"

"Oh boy, he's a tough one eh?" Trunks said looking towards his dad. He too felt what Goku and Piccolo had, he was about to ask Goku about the Saiyan Uniform but he got a quick reply from his eyes that he too was clueless...

"You think he will get up again?" Gohan asked and started moving towards the pile of rocks and stones underneath which lay the level four Super Saiyan...

"Careful, don't get too close. We have already made that mistake, twice!" Piccolo said slightly mockingly but Gohan didn't listen... And this could have proven to be the gravest mistake he made in his entire life...

He moved closer, slowly, trying not to make any noise... As he closed in he bent down to examine Ornichi's face. He examined the curves and cuts which resembled slightly, he felt, to those of Supreme Kai... And as he moved closer he got the shock of his life, Ornichi opened his eyes...

He quickly sprang up to grab Gohan's neck but he was quick enough to dodge back... He hurriedly got up on his feet and charged up his Kamehameha... But it went unused as the eyes closed once again...

Complete silence filled the now calm battle area. After a long while Gohan looked up, "I think he's dead..." He exclaimed and came back towards where the other "Real Saiyans" stood.


	20. The Ultimate Level

Chapter 20: Super Saiyan Level 5

_**Chapter 20: The Ultimate Level**_

"Hey Goku, what happened to my dad?" Trunks finally asked

"I don't know Trunks... He went to get the Sensu beans from Korin's and when he returned he was... changed" Goku replied with a little remorse in his tone. He wanted Vegeta to come along with them, but the latter flatly refused saying he will come when the time was right.

"Okay... I will take a little detour then..." Saying Trunks quickly separated from the rest of them and made his way towards the tower of the maker of the Sensu Beans, Korin.

"Goku, how do you think we will get to our other planet when we don't even know where it is?" Jenna asked tightly holding on to Krillin who still had pain in his ribcage.

"Well, you will know when we get there..." Saying Goku increased his speed and all of them sped towards the tower of the Earth's Guardian.

**xxx**

"Father... father... can you hear me?" Vegeta shouted as he looked up into the vast open sky, "I have done it... I defeated him..." He slowly walked towards the body of Ornichi, as he reached it he looked at him and spat, "Now did I make you proud...Dad?" he said after a long pause.

Though he knew he was not going to get any response he still felt the presence of his long dead father somewhere near by... But suddenly darkness surrounded his eyes, he felt the life being sucked out of him, he couldn't breathe, couldn't keep his eyes open. He was being choked to death...

"You really thought you can beat me, didn't you?" The same hoarse voice said as the figure that once lay on the ground was now standing tall...

"You are pathetic just like your father... And now I am going to kill you like I killed him, for good..." Ornichi said and drove his knee into Vegeta's stomach...

"You fool... Now you are going to witness the ultimate transformation of a Saiyan, The fifth level...!"

Vegeta's mouth was full of blood, which ran into his eyes and also came out of his nose, it was quite clear the injury was a fatal one for the prince was unable to move even an inch of his muscle...

Ornichi brought his hands together; joining them together he started concentrating his energy which increased by the second.

**xxx**

"Holy hell..." Gohan exclaimed, "Did you all feel that?"

"It can't be... He's still alive..." Piccolo said with awe on his face...

"Jenna take Goten, Chiaotsu and Krillin to Kami's and wait for us there..." Goku was about to say more but his youngest son interfered, "But dad, I want to go with you..."

"I know that son, but I want you to do something more important...That's why I am giving you the task of protecting Jenna, Krillin, Chiaotsu and Kami. You love them don't you?" Goku asked calmly. Goten finally nodded his head and took up the job...

Goku quickly turned towards the Namek, "Piccolo, go get Trunks and see there are any more Sensu beans... Gohan come with me..." Saying Goku blasted off followed by Gohan and Piccolo, who soon changed his path towards Korin's tower...

**xxx **

"Dad... It's Vegeta..."

"I know son... I am sorry..." Goku said as he sped up and down below into the vast open oceans a drop fell from high above the sky. A drop of tear, shed by Vegeta's arch nemesis in respect...


	21. Battle Resumes

Chapter 21: Battle Resumes

_**Chapter 21: Battle Resumes**_

"What the hell...!" Goku exclaimed as he and Gohan reached the same place they all were before. The place where Tien, Yamcha and now Vegeta, breathed their last...

Gohan too was awestruck. It was a sight to behold. The amount of energy Ornichi now projected from his body was enormous. His hair, now shorter than before coming to his shoulder, had changed color for the first time, it were now pure White. His tail had gone, and body mass increased. His eyes were now Deep Ocean blue instead of Blood red. The maroon fur that covered his body was still intact. This was the ultimate transformation a Saiyan could have... The Super Saiyan Level Five...

"This planet really is beautiful..." Ornichi said looking around, trying to adjust to the bright light...

"_Dad... What should we do now? Shall we wait for the others?_"

"_I think so Gohan... Just keep your Ki low, we don't want him to know that we are up here..._"

"_Come on let's go down, closer..._" Goku was immediately countered by Gohan, "_What? We don't want to get..._" Goku again cut in, "_Don't worry he's blind, he can't see us_" Saying he went down, slowly but steadily...

Gohan didn't have the time to react to what he just heard and also followed him down to where the Level Five Super Saiyan stood...

This was one of not many times when Goku made Grave mistakes... But this time it couldn't have been his fault, well not completely. He had never dreamed of anything above a Super Saiyan three, let alone a Level Five!, so how could he know? How could he know that in the ultimate level of your Transformation, there are no weaknesses...? Your abilities increase ten folds and your disabilities also convert into your strength!

Ornichi, as fast as lightening, rushed towards the father – son duo and gave them both a powerful punch into their guts, sending them flying off back into the vast areas of the desert...

"How...the..." Goku didn't have time to explain anything as Gohan had already transformed into a much lower level of Super Saiyan three and was now trying to match Ornichi, one – on – one, failing bitterly. He couldn't even lay as much as a finger nail on him... Goku also transformed into his last acquired level and set off to do the seemingly impossible...

"You won't ever give up? Will you?" Ornichi shouted and laughed as he continued dodging Goku and Gohan's kicks and punches without any real efforts...

**xxx**

"Trunks? Where are you...?" Piccolo shouted as he reached Korin's Tower. Piccolo made his way towards the back and he saw Trunks, lying on the ground. He quickly made his way towards him through the array of benches arranged in the small room and bent down besides him. His eyes were closed but they moved frantically inside as if he was having a nightmare...

"It's time you left son..." Vegeta said to Trunks who was trying hard not to loose control of his emotions. For in his own wordings, a true Saiyan doesn't have any...

"But dad, what should I tell mom?"

"Tell her I will be back, sooner than she thinks... And tell her that I love her very much..." Vegeta said and walked off into the bright light, disappearing...

Trunks again felt as if his body was being crushed by a thousand bulldozers. He couldn't breathe; his lungs were collapsing, his head felt as if it would explode, and suddenly his eyes opened...

"You okay kid?" Piccolo asked, now a little concerned seeing Trunks sweating profusely...

"I am... Let's go they need us" Saying he jumped up on his feet and without looking back raced outside the room from where he blasted off towards the battle field quickly followed by Piccolo...

"_Trunks, I have a bad news..._" Piccolo said a little hesitantly...

"_I know about the death of my father... I just talked to him..._"


	22. Reunited

Chapter 22: Reunited

_**Chapter 22: Reunited**_

"You all are weaklings... You can't defeat me!" Ornichi yelled and pushed his signature beam with full strength countering Goku and Gohan's combined Father – Son Kamehameha, making them move out of the way to avoid immediate death...

"You guys need some help?" Trunks, transformed into his new level of Super Saiyan Three, yelled from above and with full speed burst off towards Ornichi, again trying to achieve the impossible, followed by Goku and Gohan... The four were now having a major burst off... Kick's, Punches and energy beams flying all over the vast open area...

"_It's no use... He's just too strong for us..._" Gohan said still trying to land at least a single blow on his opponent...

"_Okay, I suppose we might have just one last chance..._" Goku said trying to do the same...

"_What ever it is dad, just do it..._"

"_Okay then, hold him off for a few seconds, I will try to make a spirit bomb large enough to send him off into the outer space, once there he will have no chance of returning..._"

Gohan and Trunks nodded and Goku separated from them... He went up high above in the sky, next to Piccolo...

"Goku, are you sure about this?"

"I am not, but this might be our only chance when he's still arrogant. If he starts attacking we are done..."

Goku replied raising both his hands high up in the air...

"Goku... I want you to know, you are the greatest person I have ever met..." Saying Piccolo held Goku's hand and transferred all his remaining energy to him. He didn't protest as it was Piccolo's way of saying Thank You to him and all the other people who loved him and made him feel as if Earth were his real home...

And as he fell from the sky Goku asked for help from every soul living on every other planet that existed in the vast spread darkness of the entire Universe...

"... Please help us..." He continued as the energy ball started forming above his head on the palm of his out – stretched hands...

Slowly and steadily it became massive, and then...

"Gohan, Trunks, move out... Now!" He shouted at the top of his voice and as the boys did as told, Goku teleported with the energy ball next to Ornichi and whispered into the wind, "You shouldn't have chosen our planet. Big Mis...take... Haa!" The last part he shouted at the top of his voice. Ornichi was wholly unaware of this attack as he was having fun watching the two kids try and hit him, a mistake on his part, a mistake which would lead him to his death...

The energy ball, better known as the Spirit Bomb hit him right on his chest and send him flying high up into the sky... No matter how hard he tried, he could neither move away from it, nor hold it back... It was just too powerful for him to handle and if that was not enough, Gohan powered it up from his Kamehameha along with Trunk's Finish Buster. Finally they did it. Ornichi was over powered... or was he?

"I will come back... You will all pay..." were the last words one could hear the Z Warriors final Nemesis say...

**xxx **

"Dad!" Goten shouted excitedly as Goku, Trunks, and Gohan, who held Piccolo's lifeless body reached Kami's tower...

"Is... Is it ov...er?" Krillin asked with an eager look on his face... "Yes it is Krillin, for good" Goku replied and smiled.

"So... What now? What do we do?" Jenna asked and as though Goku was expecting this question he quickly replied, "You will see..." His smile didn't fade off...

"Hey dad, do you know Kami was..."

"I know Gohan..." Goku quickly replied without even listening to the question...

"He will be here any minute now, and Trunks I want you to keep your eyes wide open, and you too Chiaotsu..."

"But how? I mean Piccolo's..." Jenna didn't want to complete the sentence, and Goku didn't let her, "You just wait..."

No one understood what Goku meant but they all were going to sooner than they had expected... Kami suddenly came out in front of them from thin air shocking the life out Krillin and Goten...

"Sorry to startle you... Goku, it's all done..." He said and gave him a big smile which he returned without any thoughts... Kami took the stick he always held and tapped it lightly on the floor of the Tower. As he did, a big doorway appeared behind him, which was half ajar... One could see a hefty amount of stairs inside it...

"What... is...that?" Goten managed to say as his mouth was wide open with the incidents that took place in the past few seconds...

"Here they come..." Kami exclaimed and the door completely opened, and from inside of it came out, Yamcha, Tien and Vegeta. All looking better than ever as if they were never a part of the death – defying battle that just concluded...

"Dad!? Is that really you?" Trunks shouted and ran towards Vegeta and gave him a tight hug, which much to his surprise Vegeta returned back. As far as anyone could remember this was the first time Vegeta showed affection for his teenage son in front of other people...

"Tien!" Chiaotsu also jumped up and hurried towards his best friend and hugged him...

"But how...?" Gohan asked his father who was having a big smile across his face as he saw Piccolo shaking his head.

"I had asked Kami to ask King Yamaha not to allow anyone to enter past the gateway to the other dimension..." Goku started off and Kami joined in between, "It took a lot of persuasion but finally he agreed. He said he didn't want any more people telling him that King Kai was the strongest...!"

They all laughed together and laughed heartily as now they could do so... They had once again saved their planet from a massive threat...

"So, any ideas on how we will get to our new home?" Krillin asked who was also, now, standing up without any support as his pain had partially subsided.

Kami looked at Goku and they both smiled, "You forgot about my Instant Transmission, didn't you?" Goku said with a smile on his face and continued, "You couldn't have possibly believed that I would miss out on the food of Chi – chi!?" Krillin gave an uncomfortable laugh...

"All right then everybody..." Goku had just started when someone put a hand on his shoulder, and that someone was the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta.

"Kakarot... Thank you..." He said looking straight into Goku's eyes with respect which he got back and then Vegeta did something unimaginable, something which no one who knew these two thought would happen. He held his hand out and Goku took it. They both shook hands...


	23. Aftermath

Chapter 23: Prologue

_**Chapter 23: Aftermath **_

"Mom! Food!" Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Goku shouted at the top of their voice. They all were sitting on the dining table waiting to be served... "Coming... Coming..." Chi – chi shouted from inside the kitchen and Bulma quickly brought out the food, apparently all at once. The four Saiyans didn't waste any time and started gobbling down every single thing they could lay their eyes upon...

Vegeta meanwhile sat outside on the shore with Master Roshi, Krillin and Jenna... "Say Prince, what do you say, we have a swimming competition? Let's see who's the fastest..." Jenna said looking excited and took off her clothes to reveal her very much exposing Bra and Panties... On seeing her half naked for the first time, Master Roshi jumped up and ran towards her like a hungry wolf and if it were not for Krillin, there was no telling what he would do... It did take a surprising amount of strength to stop an over – excited old man from jumping on his Trainee's wife though...!

"You stupid andr... girl... You think you can defeat me? Let's do this..." Saying Vegeta jumped into the clear blue water quickly followed by Jenna...

Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotsu and Yacharobi were having a nice barbeque over the other side... "Hey Picc's... Mine's a little raw, you mind doing it again?" Yacharobi said and didn't have to wait for long as the Namek quickly toasted his sausage with his laser eye – beam! "Now is it ok?" He said and gave Tien a slick smile which he got back in return... Yamcha and Chiaotsu started laughing...

"It's nice to have you back Mr. Popo" Kami said as he looked down from the top of his tower

"I missed you too Kami..."

The Z warriors were now having a well deserved vacation, for they had finally defeated their last opponent. An opponent who taught them a lot about themselves, individually and together...

**xxx **

'Entity located. Prepare to bring on – board...'

"He still has some life left in him Master..."

"Hmmm... can he talk?"

"I think so..."

Master Hyusi got up and followed his worker towards the ship's medical facility. He entered the big room in the center of which lay Ornichi, beaten to death by the Spirit Bomb. He had transformed back to his normal form. His hair was again crimson red. His body was full of deep cuts and bruises. It was a miracle he was still breathing, a level less than the one he took the attack from would have proved to be fatal.

"Ornichi... Can you hear me?" Master Hyusi called out to his student who lay still... "Ornichi..." He called out again and this time got a slight response. Ornichi tried to move his lips as if to say something but before he could he was punched into his guts by his own Trianer...

"Throw him away, we don't need him anymore." Saying Hyusi left the medical wing and went back into his own chamber... The ship's door once again opened and out of it went Ornichi's lifeless body.

"You did well Ornichi, but we didn't need you anymore. That's the Joyan way, you keep what you need, and the rest is just trash..." Hyusi said into the air looking out of the window at the body of Ornichi... The ship picked up speed and soon it vanished into the vastness of space...

_**The End**_


End file.
